Gods and Monsters
by WildImagination92
Summary: This is a continuation of the video Gods and Monsters on youtube featuring Kol/Bonnie/Damon. This story beings one year after Bonnie says she's through with Kol and Damon. Kol/Bonnie/Damon/OC- Eric Larry
1. Moving on

Gods and Monsters

Bonnie, Caroline and Elena walked into the grille and grabbed their usual table.

"Alright ladies, what are we drinking?" Bonnie asked.

"Vodka, and with how the new bartender is checking her, I volunteer Bonnie to but in the order." Caroline spoke out. Bonnie arched her eyebrow and looked at the new bartender casually; she couldn't help but smile and look away. Caroline and Elena giggled, "Go on, Bonnie. It's time to move on and find a better love interest, unless you know…you're chicken. _BAWK_!" Caroline exclaimed with a grin on her lips.

Bonnie rolled her eyes at her best friend; she stood with her wallet in hand. "Be bold and fearless." She said to herself. She walked up to the bar and smiled at the bartender, he had light blue eyes and an irresistible smile that would make any female come out of their clothes within seconds of seeing it.

"Hello, sweetheart; what can I get for you?" He asked with a lick of his lips.

_Your number_ Bonnie thought to herself, "A round of drinks for me and my friends?" She asked softly.

"No problem, I'll deliver it personally if I can get your name." The bartender said smoothly. Bonnie's jaw hung open for a moment before it turned into a smile, trying hard to play off her surprise.

"Binnie, Bannie, Bonnie! My name's Bonnie." She stammered and chuckled. "I'm sorry; I guess I'm just a little distracted." She confessed, _by your gorgeousness! JESUS!_ She thought.

"I was going to stay the same thing, Bonnie. I'm Eric." He held out his hand, she shook his hand felt a charge coming from him, she could read his thoughts, his emotions.

"You're a witch," She stated.

"So are you." Eric grinned; Bonnie smiled back and bit the inside of her lip.

"I should get back to my friends." She dismissed.

"I'll be over with your drinks in a little bit." Eric reminded. Bonnie nodded her head, walking away from him, turning bright red.

"Binnie?" Elena called.

"Bannie!" Caroline called. Bonnie looked at her friends and laughed.

"Shut up!" She giggled sitting at the table.

Kol entered the grill with a devilish smirk on his lips when he saw Bonnie and her friends. He was sure one of them would tell Bonnie he was at the door, more than likely Elena since she was the one who saw him come in, but nothing happened. He walked pass them and watched the three giggling girls continue their conversation. The bartender made his way to their table, Kol watched intently as Bonnie flirted with the serving bartender. The same look she once gave him, a surge of jealousy washed over him. She was flirting with a peasant when she had royalty five feet away from her.

"So Bonnie, do you have a boyfriend?" Eric asked boldly. Bonnie's cheeks turned bright red, she shake her head from left to right with a smile on her face.

"Unfortunately, why do you ask?" She answered, and then asked her own question.

"I'm not really one to ask a spoken for woman on a date?" He answered. Kol wanted to gag, how corny could a guy get and his powerful little vixen was falling for it. From what Kol was observing, she was now giving him her number or maybe it was the other way around, she was writing down something and he didn't like it, so he decided to walk over.

"Hello darlings, lovely night we're having don't you think?" Kol interrupted. Caroline and Elena's smiles faded when they laid their eyes on one half of the morons that hurt their best friend. Bonnie on the other hand was completely taken by Eric. He was charming, a breath of fresh air for her. She couldn't stop smiling, neither could Caroline or Elena.

"Kol, lovely to see you; now can we see you from far, FAR away." Caroline emphasized. Kol smirked at the blonde.

"After I talk to the lovely Bennett witch, I'll leave you girls alone."

"She doesn't want to speak with you, Kol. You broke her heart and as you can see, she's in the middle of a conversation with someone else." Elena chimed in. Kol dropped his shot glass in front of them, pulling them from their conversation.

"I have to get back to work, but I'll call you when I get off of watch." Eric promised as he walked away from the group. Bonnie smiled faded when she saw Kol.

"We tried to get rid of him," Caroline declared.

"It's fine, nothing can bring me down from the high." She laughed, downing one of the small shot of Vodka. "What do you want Kol?" She asked, Kol took the seat in between Bonnie and Elena and turned his gaze to his favorite.

"I was wondering if you're not busy, maybe you and I could go out on a date, maybe."

Bonnie scoffed and rolled her eyes. "You can't be serious right now," Bonnie shot; she looked at her girls, shaking her head.

"You can't still be upset about what Bonnie! It's been a year, for heaven's sake." Kol scolded.

"Of course I'm still upset, Kol! You turned me away and now you expect me just run into your arms and kiss you?!" She snapped.

"Well yeah," Kol said simply, all three girls stood up with drinks in their hands. They threw the clear liquid on Kol then walked away from him. Eric watched the whole thing from the bar and laughed, without realizing it; Kol and Damon would be doing all the work for him and all Eric had to do was play his position like a shortstop. The witches' coven he was a part of need a witch like Bonnie Bennett, fearless, selfless, strong and daring. Willing to do what she needed to do to protect the ones she loved. Eric could use someone like Bonnie in his life. He wouldn't say it out aloud but he was about to make her his. They would become the most powerful witch couple in existence. Kol wiped his face in anger and growled under his breathe.

"If you thought I'm letting you got that easily, Bonnie Bennett you're sadly mistaken." Kol scolded.

**Short chapter I know but there is so much more to come!**

**Damon makes his first appearance in chapter 2!**


	2. Watch Me Burn

**Watch Me Burn**

_Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is I love you too much to walk away though_

Damon woke up to a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty lying next to him; interest in her was gone now. While he wasn't one to just throw his hook-ups out of bed after he was finished with them without any recovery time, he wasn't the type to cook them breakfast and stroll down the street with them holding hands. He didn't even remember this girl's name, let alone where he picked her up from. He turned his gaze to the ceiling, replaying his last moments with Bonnie. "_Life isn't that hard Bonnie! Maybe you're just too stupid and desperate to handle it!" Damon snapped._ The look in her eyes, the words he spat at her when she was just venting to him of all people, it tied his stomach into a tight knot. The way she held in her breathe, her heart slowed down; she was holding in tears. Finally the way the she walked away from him.

The unknown beauty pulled him from his thoughts with soft, tender kisses. They did nothing for him, no tingle going up his spine, nothing. Damon sighed, "Get out." He deadpanned. The female looked up at him and scoffed.

"Caveman," She tried to insult. Damon was unmoved by the female's temper tantrum, it actually entertained him. He wasn't giving her what she wanted and the bitch was upset. How predictable. The blonde started to storm out of his house, she stopped and looked at him. "Why are you rejecting me?" She asked.

"You're not who I wanted to sleep with. You're a distraction and not a very good one, now get the hell out before drain you of your blood and bury you so no one will ever find you." Damon threatened as he threw the blankets off of his naked body; he watched the blonde storm and sauntered to the bathroom, where he took his shower.

**~xXx**

Bonnie climbed out of bed, holding her head and groaning. After leaving the Grill the previous night, she and the girls went back to the Lockwood mansion to crash Boys night and get stupid drunk. There was dancing, loud music and a video that Stefan promised he wouldn't post with them playing a crossover game of spin the bottle and truth or dare. Luckily her father was on a plane going to Los Angeles; she only hoped that she didn't do something she would regret. She looked around her bedroom and didn't see anything out of place and no extra bodies lying around besides her own. Bonnie stood and stumbled to the bathroom. She lifted the toilet seat puke the vile contents from her stomach, she wanted to vomit again at the after taste left behind and the smell that smacked her in the face. "No more Lockwood specials. Ever again." She said to herself, stripping out of her clothes and turning on the shower.

After an hour in the bathroom, the caramel witch emerged allowing the steam to escape. She felt whole again, her body and breathe were clean. She walked back into her bedroom where she prepared to get dressed when she heard a knock at her backdoor. Who was knocking this early in the morning? It couldn't be Elena or Caroline, Stefan? No he was more than likely taking care of a doppelganger's hangover this morning. Bonnie in her bra and panties only, lifted her window and with her towel wrapped around her semi bare chest, to stick her head out of her window. "Who is it?" She asked. Damon looked up at her and smiled softly. Bonnie rolled eyes and took a deep breath, "What it is Damon? I have to get dressed." She told him.

"I wanted to talk; I can wait until you're decent."

"What is there to talk about?" She asked. Damon paused for a moment. She was still angry with him and he couldn't blame her.

"Everything," He finally said. Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"Give me thirty minutes." Bonnie said. She pulled her head back inside to begin to get dressed. What did Damon want? She honestly didn't have much to say to him or want to listen to whatever it was he had to say. The brunette dressed in a white dress and white flip flops. Her skin was silky smooth and her hair bounced every time she walked, it shined and fell over her shoulders, hiding the bandage she was forced wear do to her shenanigans the previous night; she only hoped it was something she could be proud of.

When Bonnie opened the door, Damon's vision became impaired by her natural beauty. He'd never seen Bonnie in an unblurred way. Everything was always about Elena but he didn't know anything other than his snarky attitude, sex, booze and protecting the useless doppelganger. "_Do you like what you see?"_ Bonnie said in his head. "_Would like to come in?_" She smiled; Damon nodded his head absent-mindedly and walked forward, only to run into the invisible barrier separating him and Bonnie. The brunette laughed at the male's action, shaking her head.

"What do you want Damon? I'm meeting the gang in like twenty minutes."

"I just wanted to come and see you. I mean," he paused. "After what I said to you, after everything I've done to you, I just– I'm sorry for everything and I'm grateful for everything. I'm so use to make being everyone's second choice and being put on the burner, I guess I don't know what it's like to have someone come to me and ask for my opinion or ask for my take on anything. But you, Bonnie; you came to me and I was too stubborn and too jaded and too blind to realize what was going on. While I know you hate me and want nothing to do with me, I just hope we can start over; one day in the future." Bonnie looked into Damon's eyes then looked down. The memory of him calling her stupid replayed and it stung but not as bad as Kol saying he hated her. She was acting stupid and desperate, she was acting like Elena and maybe Damon, without realizing it, was helping her see that she was so much more than that. Bonnie sucked in a big whiff of air and released it. What was going to say to him? Before you knew it, her mouth was opening it.

"Would you like to come in? I can catch up with everyone later." Bonnie offered. Damon smiled, nodding his head. He stepped inside of her home as Bonnie closed the door.

**~xXx**

"I'll meet you guys later; something came up, Love Bon." Caroline read out loud. Elena arched her eyebrow. "Well at least she told us right?"

"Yeah but that's not like Bonnie to just change plans like that." Elena noted. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Is it because she changed plans on you or she _has a life outside of you_?" The male chimed. Elena looked at her boyfriend, furrowing her eyebrows at him. "You know what, never mind. I need to go." Stefan grabbed his jacket and left. The brunette looked at her blonde friend confused, Caroline just looked away from Elena. Tyler wrapped his arms around Caroline, comforting her.

"Caroline? What's going on?" She asked. Caroline just shrugged; she grabbed her bag and walked away from the group. What the hell happen last night? Elena tried to replay the events from the previous night but it was coming up a blur. An awkward silence fell among the remaining four; Tyler, Elena, Rebekah and Klaus; who were trying not to laugh.

"TYLER!" Caroline yelled, causing the hybrid to jump.

"Coming!" He called, rising from his seat and tripping over himself. "Woman's got a set of lungs on her, I swear." He mumbled to himself as he followed Caroline out of The Mystic Grille.

"Is someone going to tell me what the hell happen?" Elena demanded.

"That would make _you happy_, wouldn't it?" Rebekah answered.

"Well we better get back to the house, Kol has been there for two hours and he gets bored easily." Klaus excused himself and Rebekah, leaving Elena by herself.

**~xXx**

"Eric, I hear you have found a Bennett witch. Such claims are serious as we have her ancestor's preserved body awaiting resurrection." An older male called.

"Yes sir. But she has not reached her true peak of power. The witches only gave her but so much and have accused her of abusing the power when she was helping her useless friend's brother."

The older gentleman was unimpressed with his subject, "This Bennett witch is selfless as Anya have revealed to us. She is the key to rid the world of vampires forth bringing thing peace that we crave. No more hiding in the shadows, my brothers and sisters. Our coven can be free and this witch can see to it."

"Very well," The Head Warlock spoke. "You are in charge of the Bennett witch; we need her at her full potential if she is to rid the world of the demons of the night and set our coven and Anya free."

Eric smiled brightly, "What of the human doppelganger?" The Warlock asked, looking away from Eric and to another warlock. He stood and swallowed hard, he knew his punishment if his news of the human doppelganger was no good. "You've had three weeks to come up with something, Timothy! WHAT OF THE HUMAN DOPPELGANGER?!" The Head Warlock yelled, causing the others in the circle to jump with fear.

"H-her name is Elena Gilbert, s-sir. She is the key to Niklaus Mikaelson's hybrids. Esther herself used her doppelganger blood in a spell to kill her children. Which ultimately backfired," Timothy finally said. This news upset the warlock. Esther Mikaelson, the reason his coven had to hide their magic and they were forced to hide from vampires.

"Esther Mikaelson is now dead, sir. Shouldn't we resurrect her too?" Someone else asked which sent the coven into an uproar.

"Resurrecting that betrayer of nature would make us betrayers as well! Keep that dark witch where she is!" Someone spoke out, most of the coven the agreed, others disagreed.

"SILENCE!" The Warlock called. "Esther Mikaelson will not be resurrected! She started something that now we must finish! The Bennett witch's help, we will achieve this matter. Elena Gilbert's death will seal the matter and nature shall once again be in balance!" The circle of witches and warlocks began to cheer; drummers began to bang on their drums. Everyone except Eric began to dance; instead he disappeared into the night without being noticed. He had to betray Bonnie, he just met her and now he had betray her. The connection they shared meant something to him, but his hands were tied. He to do what he was told or his punishment would be worse than bringing in a Bennett witch.

**~xXx**

When Klaus and Rebekah walked through the door, Kol was on the phone making plans. They looked at each other then back at their brother. He got off of the phone he looked them. "Eric Larry is a part of the witches' coven." He answered.

"What? How do you know?" Klaus demanded.

"I have a witch friend within the circle, he just finished contacting me. If Bonnie reaches her full potential as a witch she can destroy all vampires. And I do mean all of us." Kol explained. "She can resurrect Anya, her preserved ancestor."

The wheels in Klaus's head began to turn a smirk plastered itself on his face. "She could destroy all vampires but with all that power, comes a price."

"Yes, a steep one." Kol replied. "One that I won't allow her to pay," He scowled. Klaus straightened himself.

"You two are missing the point; we can use Bonnie to our advantage. Take over Mystic Falls and be truly immortal. Nothing could kill her with that power." Rebekah chimed. Both brothers looked at their younger sister, Klaus smirked; Kol rolled his eyes.

"So you want to use her like that the coven plans to use her and how the Mystic Falls superheroes use her all the time?! For her magic! She's much more than that." Kol argued and stormed off.

**~xXx**

Bonnie had fallen sleep on Damon's shoulder, he held her close. He just held her, like the world was ending and he had nothing else to live for. His phone went off, he looked at the name and took a deep breathe. "Elena," He whispered as the memories he shared with the doppelganger rushed to the front of his brain. _I can't be what she wants me to be._ He remembered. He hit the ignore button and looked over at the sleeping witch in his arms. "I will protect you at any cost, Bonnie. I promise." He spoke against her head as he pressed his lips gently against the crown of her head.

_Poverty stole your golden shoes  
It didn't steal your laughter  
And heartache came to visit me  
But I knew it wasn't ever after  
We'll fight, not out of spite  
For someone must stand up for what's right  
'Cause where there's a man who has no voice  
There ours shall go singing_

**I'm super excited that the creator of the video which this story is mother of has come reviewed it!**

**I'm stoked that you guys are reading the story and reviewing it! It means a lot. You have no idea! It's extremely humbling!**

**Kol and Bonnie will develop slowly **

**As will Damon and Bonnie**

**Eric will try to lore Bonnie into the Witches Coven to boost her magic and kill all vampires!**

**But its Bonnie so she'll do the right thing.**


	3. May I have this dance

**May I Have This Dance?**

It'd been a week since Bonnie and Damon's heart to heart, she was still blushing over his words. How Damon managed to hurt her, save her, make her feel for him, make her hate him, want to kill him; it was beyond her. She hated vampires at least she was suppose to. She was suppose to hate Damon and Kol and yet she felt for them. She cared about them. If only her Grams was still here, she could ask her what to do. Friday night was giant blur for the brunette. She met a guy and didn't even remember his name! That was bad! They crashed Boys Night and played several games, a crossover game of spin the bottle and truth or dare, the drinking game and strip poker where Klaus and Elijah were completely stripped of their clothing. She remember Elena's drunken and slurred words vaguely. _Something about "I like hoes?" _No that didn't make sense. Then the front door opened and shout.

"Bennett! Where are you?!" Caroline called threw the house. Bonnie peeked around the kitchen corner.

"Why are you yelling at eight in the morning?" Bonnie asked.

"The Mikaelson's are throwing another ball we're going because if I have to dance with Klaus again I'll drink myself into a vampire coma!" Bonnie arched her eyebrow at her best friend.

"I'm not sure what a vampire coma is but I'll go on two conditions, one: you stop yelling! And two: I actually get invited."

"You've been invited. This was on your doorstep when I walked up." Caroline said, handing Bonnie the invitation.

The brunette took the invitation and opened it. _Please join the Mikaelson Family this evening for Dancing, Cocktails and Celebration._ She flipped it over on the back and arched her eyebrow.

"Bonnie, Save me a dance. I look forward to seeing you. Fondly Kol." She looked at her best friend and nudged her head. "It's showtime," the brunette and the blonde smirked at each other.

**~xXx**

Damon had gotten his invitation to the Mikaelson ball, of course he was going and he was even going to ask Bonnie to be his date. But before shopping to impress his witch he had some business to take care off. Two witch friends of his had some information for him concerning the new warlock in town. He meet him while he and Stefan where having a brotherly moment. A genuine moment that wasn't about Elena, for some reason the doppelganger annoyed him now. Damon strolled into the Grille and looked around for his witches, he spotted them and joined them in the booth.

"What do you have for me girls?" Damon asked.

"I'm going to give it to you raw and uncut," Faye said.

"The way I like," Damon smirked.

"The warlocks name is Eric Larry, he about of the Witches Coven." The brunette said. Damon arched his eyebrow.

"Am I suppose to know what that is?" The blue-eyed vampire asked.

"You should! They are seeking to end vampires, the only way to do this is to release a very powerful witch from her 1,000 year slumber." Melissa explained.

"Okay girls, pretend I'm a moron and spit it out!" Damon demanded.

"Only Bonnie can awake the witch, she is the witches descendent. This witch can and will destroy all vampires, hybrids and even werewolves if she is awoken." Faye continued.

"This witch...what's her name?" The vampire asked.

"Ayna." Melissa answered.

Damon nodded his head, "The Mikaelson's mother attempted the same thing. If one dies, we all die. They want to use Bonnie to resurrect a witch that wants to kill us all."

"There's more," Melissa interrupted. "Bonnie's not at her full potential as a witch yet, once she harvests power from all witch, living and dead she can resurrect Ayna."

"But harvesting all that power, it'll kill her." Faye finished. Damon knew there was a risk whenever Bonnie having too much power. "Before she even gets to use it, it'll throw her off balance and she will die."

Faye's last words struck a nerve with Damon, Bonnie will not die, not on his watch. The blue-eyed vampire nodded his head. "Thanks girls, I owe you big time." Damon went to get up but Faye pulled him back down.

"You need to kill the human doppelganger, her blood is what sealed the witch inside the tomb and it's what's going to let her out." Melissa informed him.

"Great, I have the perfect plan. One more question. Who's good at being a distraction?"

Faye and Melissa looked at each other then back at Damon with confused looks on their faces.

**~xXx**

Everyone was talking about the Mikaelson ball tonight, what they were going to wear, who their dates were going to be. Even Stefan, Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie were talking about it. Elena could hear them, what ball were they talking about, Elena walked over to them and smiled. "Hey guys, what are you talking about?" She asked. Stefan and Caroline stiffened, Bonnie noticed and arched her eyebrow.

"Okay, what the hell is going with you three?" Bonnie demanded.

"Elena likes when the attention is all on her. She likes the fact that we nearly die and have actually died to protect her." Caroline answered.

"Caroline, I was drunk, you know I didn't mean that." Elena intervened. Stefan just scoffed. "Stefan, I love you."

"Elena..please, I know for a fact that you may have been _buzzed_ but you weren't drunk. You have a choice to make, me or Damon." Stefan walked away from the group, Bonnie looked away from Elena. Did Elena have feelings for Damon, was the feeling mutual on Damon's part? Her mind began to wonder back to the night he held her while she slept.

Damon pulled up and stepped out of the car, closing the door behind him. Caroline heard Elena's heart speed up when the older vampire walked up.

"Hey Damon what are you doing here?" Elena asked. Damon looked at the doppelganger.

"I'm here to see Bonnie." The blue-eyed vampire answered and turned his attention to Bonnie, with a smile on his lips. "Hey sunshine girl." He smirked. Bonnie's jaw dropped.

"Your promised you won't stay anything!" She laughed and received strange looks from the others.

"I also said it was your new nickname, but seriously; I was wondering if you had a date for tonight." He asked.

Bonnie began to blush. "No, actually I don't."

"Do you mind if I accompany you tonight to the Mikaelson Ball?"

"Smooth Salvatore, very smooth." Tyler whispered. Damon nudged him and smiled at Bonnie.

"I'd love to go with you tonight." The green eyed beauty answered. Tyler and Caroline tried not to laugh, the blonde had to turn her back to everyone and pretend like she was crying. Elena looked between Bonnie and Damon shocked and embarrassed.

**~xXx**

**Give me something I can believe-** Bonnie and Caroline arrived back to Bonnie's home to get ready for tonight's events. Bonnie's hair wavy and long, falling over her shoulders perfectly. Her dress was black bejeweled evening gown that complimented her curves perfectly. She wore black pumps with smile rhinestone on the toe. Caroline wore a similar dress only in tan and strapless, the blondes hair fell over her shoulder and curly. Caroline looked at her best friend as she slipped on her gloves.

"Damon Salvatore, Bonnie?" Caroline asked. "He did sleep with Elena and torture me, hell he even tried to kill you among other things."

Bonnie took a deep breathe and looked at Caroline, "Caroline, please. I know you're not team Damon and he's done somethings that are just wrong to everyone. He's not perfect but he is redeemable. Just like you haven't done some pleasant things in the past but you're still redeemable, right?" Caroline looked down, pinching her lips together and nodding her head.

"You're right, dating Damon isn't so bad. Just don't become a dick-hopper, please?" The blonde joked. They both laughed.

**~xXx**

Damon stood in his full length mirror, checking himself out, Stefan walked into his brothers room and laughed. "Woah, Casanova. Lookin' pretty sharp there." Damon looked at his brother and smiled.

"Well tonight is going to be special. I'm take Bonnie and I'm pretty sure this witch coven guy is going to peak his ugly little head and take Bonnie to boost her up full of ancient witchy juice, which will kill her on contact. I'm not letting that happen." Damon confessed as he tied his bow tie, he turned around and looked at his brother and smiled.

"The witches coven, I had a run in with them a few years back, Damon. You should be careful." Stefan warned.

"No need, I plan on ripping out the guys heart out and shoving it down his throat." The blue-eyed vampire walked around his younger brother and started for the door.

~**xXx**

Caroline had already left with Tyler for the ball, Bonnie stayed behind and waited for Damon. He was always fashionably late. While finishing her make-up, the light went out. "Really power? I can't do my make-up in the dark!" Bonnie felt her way out of the bathroom and back to her bedroom, then lights suddenly turned on. Bonnie scrunched up her face in confusion, then turned around to see Emily. She gasped sharply.

"You can not release her. She will kill you all." Emily warned.

"Who are you talking about?" Bonnie questioned.

"Anya. Vampires may be a plague on this earth but Anya is hundred times worse. She will do more damage than any vampire could ever do in its life time." Emily placed her hands on the sides of Bonnie's head, freezing her in place. Violent images rapidly played through Bonnie's head, then they abruptly stopped. "You must kill, Eric before he you." Bonnie looked at Emily in a semi- weakened state. There was a knock on the door, Bonnie slowly stood to her feet taking a deep breath and fixing herself. She walked downstairs to the door and saw Damon, flashing his smile that no one could resist.

Bonnie returned his smile and looked down. "I can only go to you with this, its important." she started. The smile on Damon's faded slightly, it was scaring him to know what she was about to tell him.

**~xXx**

**The Reason-** Damon and Bonnie arrived to the Mikaelson mansion, Bonnie's arm hooked through Damon's. All eyes were on the couple. Even Kol's date, Elena was envious of the couple, she only agreed to be Kol's date because she wanted a chance to talk to Stefan or Damon, Kol asked Elena only to make Bonnie jealous, which wasn't going to backfire. Kol looked at Elena and rolled his eyes, "_At least she'll be dinner tonight._" Kol said to himself before joining his siblings in the ballroom. Elijah was making his speech, which bored the younger original. Bonnie, Stefan and Damon were standing together while the older original spoke. After the speech was over Damon lead Bonnie to the dance floor.

_All I need _by Within Temptation played through the mansion. Damon's hand on her waist, Bonnie's hand on his shoulder. They twirled with the other dancers, but Damon spun her around and brought her back to him. Kol watched them angrily. The way Bonnie looked at Damon was sickening, she was falling himself and the only way they would be together is if he were dead. Since that wasn't going to happen anytime soon, Damon and Bonnie would never be together.

When it was time to change partners, Kol finally had his turn with Bonnie. As they danced _Forgiven_ played. Bonnie looked swallowed hard as she twirled around with Kol, though she couldn't stop looked at Damon. The the words hit her hard as she looked up at Kol. She tried hard not to think about the words he said to her, only a year ago. But in a way she has forgiven him through Damon and though she still has some feelings for Kol she would never love him for the way she loved Damon, the way she was falling in love with Damon. His words stung still to this very day, hate being the strongest word in the English vocabulary, he hated her and now he was trying to make it seem like he cared about her. She didn't believe him. Kol noticed her eyes on Damon, it hurt him to end to know that she was moving on to such a commoner such as Damon Salvatore.

"You looked amazing, Bonnie." Kol complimented. Bonnie smiled softly.

"Thank you, Kol. Those are very kind words you're speaking, especially to someone that you hate." Bonnie shot, taking a deep breathe while she danced with him.

"I do not hate you, Bonnie. I have feelings for you. I even want to protect you from everyone who mean to harm you." Kol confessed. Bonnie wasn't buying it. "I keep witches in very high esteem."

"You've told me that before and quite frankly, I don't believe you." Bonnie spoke, keeping her eyes on Damon.

"You believe Damon and yet he's done far more to hurt you than I have." Kol shot back. Bonnie looked at Kol after he spoke. The words shot through her like a bullet, memories coming back from being buried so deep.

"You both have tried to kill me so what does it matter? You even offered him my blood after you drained me. You're no better than Damon so do not try to pretty like you are. If anything you're worse." Bonnie insulted. Kol looked down at his little witch and smirked. He loved it when she insulted him. It turned him on for some reason.

"You shouldn't compliment me so much, Bonnie. It'll make me think you actually care. Besides look at the at way he's dancing with Elena. He's still in love with her. It's obvious, love. As long as there is a doppelganger on this earth, men will swoon over her and forget about you. You, a true heroin unlike the Elena who gets off on men fighting over her and her friends dying for her." Bonnie watched Damon and Elena as they danced, what if Kol was right? What if Damon would never be over Elena, like he says he is? She would always be his second choice. Was that her true purpose in life? Save Elena the pathetic doppelganger whore and constantly be number two to a girl who couldn't save herself from the tiniest papercut? No, Damon was over Elena. He had no reason to lie to her.

Bonnie pushed Kol away and ran outside, Damon watched her and pushed Elena away despite her efforts to keep him with her, he ran after her. Kol shot Elena and angry look and growled, Elena looked at Kol then looked away.

~**xXx**

**Lift me up-**"Bonnie? What's wrong?" Damon asked.

"You're still in love with her aren't you?" Bonnie asked. Damon gave her a confused look. "If you are, just tell me and leave me alone because I can't take being hurt anymore, Damon. I refuse to look like the moron girl who's too oblivious to that the guy she falling in love with is falling for someone else. I can't do it anymore, Damon. I won't be-" Damon dashed to her and kissed her softly. His hands on her face gently.

He pulled away slowly, "Does that answer your question?" He asked her in a soft whisper.

Bonnie looked up at him and smiled, "It does."

_**If you lift me up  
Said if you lift me up**_

_**Said if you lift me up**_  
_**Will you lift me higher**_

_**When you see me crashing**_  
_**And there's nowhere left to fall**_  
_**Will you lift me even higher**_  
_**To rise above this all**_

_**If you lift me up**_  
_**Said if you lift me up**_  
_**If you lift me up**_  
_**Just get me through this night**_

**I know I suck for leaving it here but there a second part coming!**

**Spoiler Alert: Two characters die! :(**

**Kol's not to happy about that kiss!**

**Which means Kol and Damon come to blows!**


	4. See right through you

**May I have this Dance?-pt.2**

**See right through you**

Kol watched the two kiss, it made him want to vomit and maybe he did, just a little bit. Growling to himself, he walked over to Elena and grabbed her and pulled her outside, away from peering eyes. "You were suppose to keep him busy, you worthless twit! If I don't get Bonnie to fall in love with me soon, I'm holding you responsible. Do you understand?" Elena yanked her arm away from his grip.

"If you're so handsome, she would have fell for you already. Obviously you're not." Elena insulted. Kol's faced changed as he grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off her feet.

"Keep the that Salvatore away from Bonnie or I will kill everyone you love and watch you go insane," He growled again, shaking her. "DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND?!" Elena nodded her head and gasped for air once dropped her. The original walked away from the doppelganger, but not without fixing himself first. He fixed his tux jacket and dress pants and walked back inside, leaving Elena coughing and gasping for air.

**~xXx**

Bonnie pulled away from Damon but her kept her arms loosely wrapped around his neck. "You drive me insane, you know that? You make it extremely hard to hate you."

"Well its apart of my charm" Damon replied and kissed her again. Then he heard leaves rattling, while making out with one's interest, he still had to stay alert. His hands roamed over Bonnie's dress he reached down and picked her up, her legs instantly wrapped around the vampire's waist. He began to suck on her neck as if draining the blood from her delicate body, but then he was pushed back inside of the mansion.

"Damon!" Bonnie yelled before she could get inside, the doors closed and locked.

"Hello Bonnie." Eric said, stepping from out of the shadows. Bonnie looked at the man as if he were a stranger.

"Give me one good reason why I should end your life right now." the brunette threatened. Eric laughed.

"You can't. You're weaker than I am, I noticed that when we first met."

"I'll give you weak." She growled and went to toss Eric into a concrete but thrown into the door. Eric laughed again.

"Do you really want to play this game with me? If this were a real fight," He picked her up by her wrist and began to walk back into the woods. "You and I both no, you would lose."

"That's big talk coming from a bartender."

"I'm much more than a bartender. Now do as you're told and your friends live." Eric lead Bonnie into the middle of the pentagram.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"You need to be at your full potential in order to awake your ancestor, Anya. So just shut up and get ready for-" Eric was cut off by a hand tearing through his skin and his heart being ripped from his body. Eric dropped limply, revealing Damon holding the other male's heart. Bonnie saw Damon and smiled brightly. He again, dashed to her and kissed passionately.

"Now where were we?" He asked with a growing smirk on his lips, which attacked her neck hungrily, again her legs wrapped around his waist. She could feel his growing length as she undid his bow-tie and shirt, her fingers lacing through his raven black hair, she released a gasp once his length pressed against her again.

Damon dropped his weight to his legs, lowering them to the ground. He laid her on her back and kissed down her chest. Her body responding accordingly with his kisses. Her arousal hit his nose and sent him into a frenzy. He had to have her. Now. Reaching under her dress, he ripped off her g-string receiving a small squeal from her which turned him on even more. Swiftly, Damon unbuckled his belt then unbuttoned his pants; he pushed them down slightly before crashing his lips back into Bonnie's and pushing into her, breaking through her virginity. A sharp pain shot through her body causing her to bite down into his lip hard.

Before proceeding, he waited for her to adjust to his size. Damon pushed into her slowly at first, then picking up at the pace, her hands reaching under his shirt and digging his nails deep in his back, her screams of pleasure could heard for miles, Kol picked up on it. It caused his blood to boil when he realized it Bonnie and Damon. Damon thrusts faster, harder, his own moans of pleasure becoming audible as he continuously hit her spot. Her nails digging into his back caused him thrust more powerfully.

Bonnie kissed his stormily, her tongue fighting with his. After another, they hit their climax together and began to breathe heavily.

**~xXx**

In the morning, Bonnie woke up in the Mikaelson mansion. She looked around saw a grimoire and a bloody knife. She arched her eyebrow confused and pulled herself to sitting position. _What the hell happen last night? _She asked herself. Kol walked into the living room with two tea cups and smile on his face.

"Kol, baby. What happen last night?" Bonnie asked, although it didn't feel right addressing him as such.

"Nothing darling, you had a little too much to drink and fell asleep on the couch. I sometimes forget you're only human." He laughed handing her, her tea. _"This tea will allow her to be compelled. Compel her memories away and she'll be yours." _

Bonnie took the tea and sipped carefully, dragging it out a bit as she looked at the grimoire next to her. _A memory erasing spell? _Bonnie thought and put her cup down. Kol looked her in the eye and smiled.

"Bonnie, I took your virginity, I was your date to the ball. You hate Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert. You love me and my family. We took you in and protected you from the evil that is the Salvatore brothers and the Gilbert family. You love me no matter what. I am a God to you and Damon is a monster." Kol said. Bonnie nodded her head and hugged him tightly.

"I love you so much, Kol. You mean the world to me." Bonnie said softly.

Kol smiled to himself and hugged her back just as tightly. "I love you too, sweetheart." He finally had her, he was manipulating her but she was his. His Bonnie, this felt amazing to him. Being in her arms felt normal. In reality, he knew it was wrong but he deserved her! Not Damon! He pushed the thoughts of betrayal and manipulation from his mind and tightened his grip. This is was right at least that's what he convinced himself of that.

**Yikes! Kol is definitely not playing nicely anymore! **

**How will Damon get his Bonnie back? **

**Will he be able to? **

**Stay tuned for the next to chapters, **

**I'm positive you'll love!**


	5. Breakthrough

Breakthrough

_He broke through the walls _

_He eased the pain the he caused._

_Now he must breakthrough the lies and deceit _

_Someone created in order to get the one he loves back where she belongs_

_But being the hero comes at a price._

Damon flashed Elena into a wall in full vampire face, both half naked. Stefan and Rebekah ran into his bedroom to see what was going on. Damon was about to kill Elena, the doppelganger could breathe her eyes widened, her face turned a light tinted purple from the lack of blood flow to her head. Damon opened his mouth to bit her. Stefan flashed to them and pushed Damon into a wall.

"Rebekah call Caroline and Tyler! Now!" Stefan demanded, Rebekah pulled out her iPhone and called Caroline and Tyler. Stefan looked between them but mainly at his brother, who was about to attack again. "Damon! Stop! Talk to me, whatever she's done it's not worth it!"

"It is worth it, she had Kol compel me to sleep with her! And now Kol has Bonnie! I'm going to kill the worthless bitch if I don't get Bonnie back!" Damon threatened and ran toward Elena, Stefan tackled his brother and held him down.

"Get Elena out of here! I won't be able to hold him off much longer." Stefan yelled. Rebekah looked at the doppelganger and flashed her out of the room.

"No!" Damon yelled and punched Stefan in the face. But his younger brother held his ground.

"I'm not letting you go until you relax!" Stefan insisted.

After an hour of being alone with his brother, Damon calmed down. Caroline and Tyler arrived, Rebekah told them everything that happen and Caroline went from Elena, punching her in the face. Tyler tried to pull the blonde of the doppelganger but she just pushed him off of her in full vampire face and continued to give Elena an ass whooping of her life. Damon and Stefan heard what was going on and flashed downstairs to help Tyler pull Caroline off of Elena.

"Hey! Blondie! No one gets to kill the doppelganger but me!" Damon called pulling her off of Elena.

"Rebekah why aren't you helping?!" Stefan called.

"It's entertaining." Rebekah replied as she recorded everything on her iPhone. They finally got Caroline off of a defenseless Elena and outside where she couldn't get to her. Stefan feed Elena his blood to heal her quickly.

**~xXx**

**One week later-**Bonnie had been staying with Mikaelson's, Kol didn't want her anywhere near Damon or the others. Whenever Kol and Klaus needed to talk business, they did it when she was sleeping. One day, a Friday in fact, she wasn't feeling okay. Something was wrong. She never felt right with Kol, calling the cute pet names, kissing him. She would pretend to be too tired for sex, because she didn't feel right being sexual with him. While Kol was out buying Bonnie's favorite foods, she went for a walk. Although, Kol compelled her not to she felt something calling for her. She needed to find where the calling was coming from.

Bonnie arrived to a clearing, why was she here? She looked around and saw a semi pentagram. She stood in the middle of it and looked forward, pictures flashed through her mind. Eric about to perform a spell, Damon ripping out his heart. Why was Kol ripping out Eric's heart? Or Damon's for the matter. Where was Kol if he loved her so much. Then something strange happened, she was looking at herself, a smile on her face. Damon smirking and kissing her. Bonnie opened her eyes and gasped when she saw Damon in front of her, her compulsion set in. Damon was a monster to her, but her memories they were telling her something different, still she couldn't fight the compulsion, the memory erasing spell. It was to strong for her. Bonnie backed away from Damon and into a tree.

"Bonnie." He spoke softly, stepping closer to her.

"Damon, please. Just leave me alone. I don't want to see you ever again. I know what you did to me. I thought you cared about me, but now I see that it'll always be Elena for you and I'm just collateral damage." Bonnie swallowed.

"Bonnie, I love you. I'm in love you! I told you that last night. You mean more to me than Elena." Damon said, though it was nothing above a choked up whisper. As Damon spoke, more memories from the previous night replayed though Bonnie's mind. She closed her eyes tightly and started to walk away from him. Damon stopped her, by grabbing her arm. "DID LAST NIGHT MEAN NOTHING TO YOU?! FINE!" Damon yelled and walked away.

The loving kisses Damon planted on Bonnie's cheek as they laid together in the middle of the pentagram replayed in her mind. Then she saw Kol, afterward everything went blank. Again something strange happened, she was in Kol's memories; A witch, a knife, Kol and Bonnie. The witch cut into Bonnie hand and then Kol's; Kol took Bonnie's bloody hand as the witch began chanting the memory spell. Hours later, Kol was giving Bonnie tea and compelling her. Again she gasped when she returned to reality.

"Damon, wait!" Bonnie called and ran after him. The raven haired male stopped in his tracks and looked at Bonnie with sadness in his eyes. "You have to bite me." She told him. "The spell the witch used on me will allow you to see everything that happen. Please, it's the only way to break the spell."The vampire's sharpened teeth pierced her skin, his mouth flooded with her blood. He could see everything she saw, hear everything she heard. Kol wanting to have sex with his Bonnie but she rejected him, him compelling her memories away. Everything. He even saw how she truly felt toward him. She was in love with him and only him. That gave him the strength to stop. As he pulled away from her, Damon looked at her. Her eyes were closed, it wasn't a good sign to him, Damon bit into his wrist to feed Bonnie his blood. The witch's lips touched his bleeding wrist, she drank his blood as if it were fruit punch.

**~xXx**

When Bonnie returned to Mikaelson mansion, she was more aware of what had be down to her. Kol's betrayal. She could hear him in the living room talking to Klaus about what he'd done to her. She wanted to use that as an excuse to leave but she couldn't, the angry built inside of her was too much. She walked into the living room and blew open the double doors. Klaus and Kol looked at her and knew what was coming but they were expecting Bonnie to cry like a child and ran away.

"Bonnie love, where have you been? I told you not to leave." Kol chastised before Bonnie threw him into a wall. She threw Klaus out of the living room and closed the doors behind her.

"You also manipulated me, used me, took advantage of me. You stripped me of my memories in hopes of getting me into bed!" Bonnie yelled. Kol stood up and fixed himself.

"Bonnie, darling. I saved you! I saved you from Damon. If you stayed with them any longer you would have died or been killed."

Bonnie scoffed and threw him into the fireplace. "You ruined me! You tried to ruin my friendship and relationship with Damon! Instead of backing off, you go continue to try and pull me and Damon apart when it's your fault I hate you!"

"I love you, you have to believe me. I love you with every fiber of my being."

"I don't believe anything you say anymore." Bonnie spoke calmly. "You don't know what love is."

"And that Salvatore peasant does?!" Kol yelled, he growled and flashed in front of her. He snapped her neck and watched her fall. The original looked down at the witch and dropped to her level. "Lets see how much the Salvatore loves a dead bitch." He picked her up and prepared to take to the Salvatore boarding house.

**~xXx**

Kol knocked on the door, holding Bonnie's body. Damon opened the door and watched Kol drop the corpse like it garbage. He quickly caught her and looked at Kol. "I'm sorry Damon, but I just got bored with her." Kol shrugged and laughed when he saw Damon sliding a ring on her finger. "She's dead, peasant. A ring isn't going to bring her-" Bonnie's gasp cut Kol off in mid-sentence. He looked down at Bonnie, surprised. She stood slowly with the help of Damon and looked at Kol with a grin on her face.

"You're right Kol, I am dead."

Damon smirked at Kol before slamming the door in his face.

**Another cliffhanger?**

**But don't worry!**

**Chapter six shall be epic! I promise!**

Tjadebush** – Thank you so much darling! My imagination just takes me there**

**and I feel the need to share it with the world. :D**


	6. Destruction

**Destruction**

"Our brother was killed by a vampire, another turned the only living descendent of the Bennett family into a vampire. I say we end this madness now, before I gets out of hand. The dark witch has plagued our earth now we must heal it. We must drive stakes through every vampire in this town." A witch said. The witches coven cheered in agreement. The Head Warlock stood up and examined his people. _The Bennett witches were always special but this Bonnie, she must extra special. The prophecy says if a Bennett witch was to ever become a vampire, their power exceed any other witches, Bonnie would be the __E__nder of the witches coven._ The warlock thought to himself, but his people didn't know that, they weren't prepared for her power. Now that Bonnie was a vampire, her powers became her senses and if she was protective of her friends before, they had no idea of ruthless she would be now. "Master, I suggest we start a war-

"Are you insane, Marlock? The Bennett witch is more powerful than you could ever understand and you want to use of our brothers and sisters to satisfy your obsession with ending the vampires?! The Witch will kill you and anyone that comes at her. No weapon needed. She is the Ender and nothing can kill the Ender once she's been made." The Warlock chastised. The Coven gasped in fear.

**~xXx**

Damon flew into a wall, Bonnie kicked him while he was training her to fight. She tackled him, sending them both through an open window and crashing through the patio furniture. "Damon, you're taking it easy on me. You know I like it rough." Bonnie smirked, both were bleeding, had cuts and minimal bruising which healed rather quickly. Damon grinned and threw her into a tree, he kicked himself into a standing position and charged at Bonnie blocking her in between his body and the tree.

"You're more skilled that I thought." He kissed her softly, Bonnie kissed him back, then disappeared from him gripped. Damon looked around for Bonnie, she dropped from a tree branch onto his neck; Damon looked up and landed on the ground.

"I'm a lot of things you never thought I be." She grinned.

"Oh yeah," Damon grabbed a hold of her thighs causing her to giggle. "What else are you that I don't know about, beside turning me on."

"You'll find out when we end the witches coven." Bonnie promised. Damon gained a confused look on his face. "The reason they have such an interest in me is because I'm the Ender. I'm able to kill them all, they want to destroy everything supernatural on the face of the earth and now that the only living descendent of Anya is a vampire and her power is increased, they can't kill me with the dark energy like they wanted to, I'm able to kill them." Bonnie explained. Damon slid from under her slightly and held her in his arms.

"So what are you?" He asked. "Are you a hybrid, a vampire, invincible witch, what."

"I'm a full vampire, you can only be one or the other, never both. But my powers became an extra strength for me. Making me a hundred times stronger than any original vampire. But the bright side is I'm like putty in your arms." Bonnie grinned, Damon laughed and placed his hands on her hips, kissing her deeply. Bonnie placed her hand on his cheek to deepen the kiss. Damon massaged his tongue against her as he ran his fingers though her hair. Bonnie tugged on the hem of his black t-shirt before ripping it off and biting his lip gently.

"Damon! Bonnie! We have company! Limp back in here please." Caroline called. They pulled away from the kiss and grinned at each other.

**~xXx**

When they walked back into the boarding house, Kol and Klaus were sitting in the living room. Bonnie could feel Kol's jealousy, anger and pain as he looked at Damon with his shirt ripped off, Bonnie carrying the blue-eyed vampires scent and her lipstick smudged from kissing him or maybe she was giving him a blowjob? She hear Kol's thoughts, they maybe her smirk to herself.

"Well now that the gangs all here, shall we get down to business?" Klaus announced. "The Witches Coven is slowly becoming a problem-

"One that we can solve without the original's help," Damon interrupted, staring at Kol with daggers in his eyes. Everyone looked at Damon confused, except Bonnie; she just wanted to be somewhere else, maybe Hawaii? Yeah Hawaii, there's no stupid love triangle there. Kol scoffed at Damon and rolled his eyes.

"You think just because you have the little vampire that can't beside your side you're strong enough to take on the witches coven?" Kol insulted. Damon growled, Bonnie placed her hand on his chest hoping to calm him down.

"She's much more than a vampire, you worthless original. I get to make her scream every night while you're using your hand wishing it was her."

Rebekah burst into laughter, Stefan eyes widened, Caroline and Tyler felt the need to pop, popcorn. Bonnie pretended to be interested in something else, Klaus ran his fingers through his dirty blonde locks and Kol stood up and got into Damon's face.

"What did I hit a nerve? You killed her just because she didn't return your fake, sexual feelings. Admit it Kol, you don't love Bonnie. You love power."

"Bonnie, we're so talking about this later!" Caroline said.

Kol looked over at Bonnie, "Do you really chose a monster over a God?"

Bonnie stepped in between the two and looked up at Kol. "I rather love a redeemable Monster than a heartless selfish God."

"I saved you, you ungrateful bitch!"

"YOU KILLED ME!" Bonnie yelled, headbutting the original into the same wall she sent Damon into. She growled dashed Kol into the kitchen, tackling him to the ground and punching him in the face. Kol threw Bonnie into the closet door, he broke a broomstick and drove it through Bonnie's heart. She released a gasp, but Damon stopped everyone from doing anything.

"He's not he helping you Bonnie, you could have been with me and I would have saved you."

"Kol...you're a moron." Bonnie stranded as she pulled the broomstick from her heart and smacked him with it, send him flying through a glass window.

"How is that possible?!" Klaus demanded.

"She's the Ender. Nothing can kill the Ender." Damon explained. Bonnie stood up and smiled at everyone, innocent.

"Hi everyone...surprise?"

"Bonnie Bennett! You are so dead it's not even funny!" Caroline said, pulling her into a hug. "What the hell is an Ender! Why didn't you tell me?! Screw it, it doesn't even matter!"

"Caroline...I love you, really I do but I can't breathe and it feels like my head is about to explode." Bonnie stranded. Caroline released Bonnie from her vice grip and hugged her again.

"Okay, you two are going to kiss now, right?" Tyler asked.

"I second the motion." Damon called. Bonnie and Caroline looked at their boyfriends and rolled their eyes.

"You're disgusting," Bonnie blinked.

"I know," Damon wiggled his eyebrows at her. Bonnie shook her head.

**~xXx**

Klaus looked around the room, they weren't taking this seriously. The Witches Coven was lethal, they could kill anything but the power Bonnie demonstrated when she took Kol down and did even discolor when a broken broomstick had been driven into her heart, it was something to fear. Bonnie was Klaus's new project, he had to know everything there was to know about her and being an Ender; but of course, he would have to pry her away from her comfort zone. Which should be fairly easy, he was attractive and he knew for a fact Bonnie had a thing for him.

If Klaus could turn her against Damon, making her his Ender would be easy. He could take over Mystic Falls and make the young vampire permanently his, it was full proof and it work longer than a day unlike Kol's idiotic plans that managed to backfire before even settling into place.

**Bonnie is an ender, which means she's like a hybrid but one sole purpose, she can only end the Witches coven. Her powers as the Ender exceeds, the originals. I thought that would pretty cool to explore something other than a witch/vampire hybrid. **

**I got tired of writing them but story isn't finished. **

**Kol and Bonnie will have a scene together**

**Klaus and Bonnie will have a scene together**

**and Damon and Elena will have words **


End file.
